The First Thousand Years -A Loki Fic
by melchanpro
Summary: Loki had a lot of adventures before the Thor films this is just a few of them. Chapters take place at different times in Loki's life starting with his childhood. Contains Loki/Sif elements.
1. Chapter 1: Loki's first trick

The First Thousand Years

Chapter 1: Loki's first trick

"Why am I different?" He asked through tear stained eyes. Looking at him like this was heartbreaking. His blue eyes had always seemed to shine in an almost luminescent way against his pale skin and the tears made them seem to sparkle. Anyone could see he looked nothing like his brother. He was much smaller than his brother and almost all the boys his age but Loki hadn't realized it yet and she wanted to preserve his innocence as long as she could.'No not just that she thought...' Looking down at the tiny child at her side she realized, she wanted Loki to be hers. She wanted to lie to herself as well. He was different yes. Just as she had been. Just as her mother had been. A proficiency for magic had always run in her blood and although they weren't blood related, he shared her talent and in turn her isolation. She loved her son Thor with all her heart but he was much more like his father than her. He was rowdy, energetic and outgoing (all the things that had charmed her about Odin in there youth), while Loki was more contemplative and shy. Frigga sighed and with one motion of her arm she swept him into her lap and cuddled him to her. She decided the truth was best.

"You are different and sometimes that's hard but it can also be a gift. You'll think differently too so you'll see things others don't. You'll understand and experience things they cannot. It might be hard for you now but one day you'll be glad of it." She paused a moment then gently ran her hand along his jaw slightly lifting his head so she could look in his eyes. "in the meantime you'll always have me and I'll always love you just the way you are." Loki smiled and cuddled closer to her. "so tell me what brought this on?"

Loki was quiet for a moment."She called me a freak."He whispered. She instantly knew who he spoke of and made note to talk to her later. He didn't meet his mothers eyes. "Thor is so good at all there games...I just wanted to win just once." He looked up at her earnestly. "I'm sorry. I know I'm not supposed to use my magic on my friends..." Frigga felt a tinge of worry remembering a few pranks that had gone wrong in her own youth.

"what did you..." she began but just then there was a banging as a small yellow and brown creature burst through the door. Followed by another slightly taller one.

"I demand retribution!" The smaller creature cried. The larger one just laughed. The small creature glared at the larger one."It's not funny Thor! He cheated!" She cred angrily.

"What's this all about?"Frigga asked slightly amused now.

"We were racing..." Loki began. " I used a quick water spell to make a big mud puddle and another to make it sticky...it was supposed to be for Thor...not Sif"

"and now I'm covered in mud that won't come off and took forever to get out of!" Thor began to laugh again.

"You should have seen her she kept falling down and getting her face stuck!" Sif clenched her tiny fists and she shot Thor a seething look. Then turned it on Loki who slid off his mothers lap. He approached Sif with his head bowed sheepishly. He took off his cloak and whispered "þvó vatn*" to it.

He reached out a hand to wipe Sif's face but she backed away.

"I'm sorry... I can fix it." He handed her the cloak. "this will wash it off." She snatched his cloak and wiped herself down. Magical water seemed to continually flow to it for no matter how many times she wrung it out or wiped mud on it it stayed clean and moist. She handed it to Thor. She turned her back to them both and began to walk away. Thor didn't notice but Loki heard her whisper "I'll win next time. Tricks or not." Loki hung his head and winced as the golden door slammed shut.

Thor looked at the door then at Loki. Then he smiled mischievously. He hugged Loki slathering him in the sticky mud. Loki couldn't help but smile and playfully pushed Thor to the ground. Then disappeared. Thor laughed then glanced around. "Loki?" Just then Loki appeared behind him and slammed a large clump of mud in Thor's face.

"Gotcha!" He yelled triumphantly and was quite pleased with himself until a swift kick to the back of his knees made him crumple. Thor pounced on top of him holding him down.

"Thor is victorious!" Loki sneered and disappeared again. Appearing in front of Thor this time. Thor clapped. "that was a great trick Loki!"

"you like it?" Loki asked delighted.

"do it again!" Thor said excitedly. Loki complied and the two of them spent the rest of the night playing and forgetting the trouble of the day.


	2. Chapter 2: I Noticed

Chapter 2: I noticed

"You want to be a what?" Thor Scoffed. Sif crossed her arms in defiance.

"The Valkyries are a very noble group of Warriors or is it me you think me unworthy?"

Thor looked Sif up and down. Then Poked her bicep.

"You seem to have all the required parts but your terribly puny for a warrior." Thor continued to poke her playfully. Sif growled batting his hand away and began to throw punches that he dodged.

Loki watched from behind his book he had been ignoring as he lounged in the far corner of the room. He sighed to himself. It was like this all the time now. _'Thor is such an idiot'_ he thought. _'Can't you see why she wants to prove herself to you?'_ As much as he loathed the way she felt he also couldn't help feel bad for her. They had pulled out there weapons now. He decided to throw her a bone and besides the clang of there swords was an annoying distraction and Thor certainly didn't need another win to inflate his ego. He moved his fingers slightly chanting under his breath. Thor's sword went flying out of his hand and fell to the ground with a clatter. Sif was on him in seconds crouching over him her sword at his throat.

"I may be puny but I just beat you!" She smiled triumphantly and although she wouldn't notice Loki hated himself for it his heart skipped a beat. He wondered what it would be like to be looked by anyone at the way she looked at Thor. The way Thor didn't notice. He lost himself in thought for a moment.

Frigga was also watching all this from a distance. She watched Loki pretend to read. She often did this too just to spend time with her rather reserved son. At one time he had played with Thor's friends so happily but lately something had changed. The jokes between the boys had become more mean spirited and Loki always seemed to be at the brunt of them. The worst had come at Loki's last name day. She suspected there had been alcohol smuggled in because Fandral, Thor and Volstagg had all seemed rather odd. Fandrall had joked that he would "loan " Loki one of his girls since he had none to dance with and Loki had laughed good naturdly at this until Volstagg added "it would be a waiste if he got one back to his room he'd have no idea what to do with her! Probably read her poetry!" She wanted to strike him when she saw Loki's facefall at that he had told the girl to please pardon his departure and left. He smiled as he passed her out of the hall but she knew her son well enough to recognize the beginings of tears in his eyes. She loved both her sons equally but differently. Thor's love was easy to see. Loki's was much more suttle but beautifully kind and innocent at times. Loki loved with all his heart which was his current problem.


	3. Chapter 3: Degrees of Losing

Chapter 3: Degrees of Losing

Sif thrust her spear to her neck smirking as she nailed the two soldiers behind her. Faldral came at her front waving his sword. "Whenever you're ready, my lady" He winked taking a long stance. Sif nodded playfully.

"Good Sir" a quick roundhouse kick to the side took him by surprise and sent him toppling into Volstagg who was barely moved at the impact. He picked Fandral up with one hand and put him back on his feet. He was staying out of this fight but watching in amusement. He was waiting for Loki's turn. The tricky little guy had disappeared a moment ago so he was sure he was up to something. He wasn't disappointed.

Loki appeared jumping easily over the two soldiers who were still nursing there wounds, he poked Sif in the back with the hilt of his dagger. "You're dead" he whispered in her ear before disappearing again only to reappear a few feet in front of her, beaming with delight. Volstagg and Fandral both clapped. Sif was taken aback for a moment but quickly regained her poker face.

"Well played trickster" Loki put his right hand to his chest and bowed slightly. Sif raised an eyebrow. "You cannot sneak up on everyone though." She advanced and poked his armor with her sword playfully. "What will you do when faced with an opponent you must face head on in physical combat… without your tricks?" Loki smiled thinking how adorable she was when she got cocky like this. He loved seeing her this way.

"My Dear Sif, I never go anywhere without my tricks as you call them." As he said this the dagger he had been holding disappeared to where ever on his person he hid them. (Sif had never cared to ask)

"You're unwilling to face me…" She thought 'Man to man' but amended it to "Without your powers?" Loki's smile was strained now. Worry tugged at it.

"If that is what you wish my lady…." Fandral handed Loki a light blade that was still heavier than he would have liked. He always had an instinct to hold them with both hands but he knew that wasn't right. He knew because he remembered father mocking him for holding it wrong. Sif had been the only one kind enough to explain why however. She had taught him to use his other arm for blocking He remembered how she had presented him with his first shield. It was plain but in his colors and it worked which was the most important part.

"Ready prince?" Sif asked raising an eyebrow.

"Good luck" Fandral exclaimed clapping Loki on the back and nudging him forward.

"Yes…I'm ready." It came out more nervous than he had meant for it to. He barely had time to get it out before her sword struck his. It made a horribly loud clang. Her strength was incredible. It took everything he had to remain standing but he pushed the sword forward with all his might.

"You surprise me." Sif smiled broadly and pushed herself back. Then leapt into the air meaning to bring the sword hilt down onto Loki's head but he dodged at the last second causing her sword to strike dirt. "Grrr" she growled through clenched teeth. She looked around and felt cold metal against her cheek.

"My Lady I believe I win this one." She couldn't see him but she could tell by his tone he was grinning and this annoyed her even further. She reached behind her and grabbed Loki's sword with both hands, her gloves protecting her from most of the damage. Taken unaware, Loki fell face first into the dirt. When Loki felt the cold steel bite his neck he knew it was over. Sif crouched over him beaming. He layed there for a moment not wanting to meet her eyes. When he finally did he was taken aback for a moment at how close she was. Then he noticed she was holding out a hand.

"You fared better than I expected. You're definitely improving." Loki smiled meekly. This was high praise from Sif she didn't generally motivate with kindness. Loki took her hand and allowed her to help him up. Then he realized she was looking at him with concern. He followed her eyes and realized she was looking at his neck which was bleeding a bit. "I did not realize…" Loki put up his left hand and waved her worry away while right hand began to glow. He touched it to his wound closed his eyes and mumbled something Sif couldn't make out.

When he opened his eyes and removed his hand he stated "A new 'Trick' I've been working on." Loki stated enjoying her look of surprise. The wound had completely closed. There wasn't even any trace of blood.

Sif laughed with relief. "You may be of use to Asgard yet Loki!"


	4. Chapter 4:Invisible

Chapter 4- Invisible

"How can I love someone I find to be so irrational?" Loki whispered to himself while staring into his wine goblets reflection. Sif, Hogan, Volstagg, Thor none of them noticed but Fandral who sat next him at the bar caught it and it shook him out of his good mood. They had won yet another battle. Did it matter with who or why? Not to Loki. All that mattered was that he didn't…not to her. Fandral studied Loki as he stared into his drink thinking dark thoughts. Loki jumped when he felt a hand on his back. He looked back a Fandral questioningly. 'When had he gotten up? 'Loki hadn't even noticed.

"Come" Fandral whispered simply and gestured to the Tavern's door. Loki was so surprised to be noticed he followed without question. As Fandral opened the door the night air blew across Loki's face and sobered him up for just a moment. He was not usually much of a drinker but tonight felt different. Tonight he was just tired of it all. Tired of how things were, how they had always been and how they would always be. He realized Fandral was looking at him and wondered how long he'd been standing in silence.

"Love is never rational" Fandral said as if making a speech. He let these words sink in watching the shock rush across Loki's green eyes.

"What do you…" Loki began trying to fen ignorance.

"I've always suspected." Fandral cut him off. "But you're a hard one to read." Loki felt dizzy. He wasn't sure if what he alcohol or this conversation but his heart was racing and his stomach lurched. He leaned on the building for support. His world was spinning. "The problem is…" Fandral continued.

"THE PROBLEM IS THOR!" Loki spat then instantly regretted his show of emotions. He had to get himself under control.

"Well yes…" Fandral sighed. "But you're to blame too. You want to be invisible but you want to be noticed. You can't expect her to come into the shadows with you. You have to go into the light with her."

"What?" Loki's forehead wrinkled with annoyance. He was too drunk for Fandral's riddles. He sank to the ground leaning on the taverns door. They both stared out t the night for a moment in silence. "You're wrong about me." He spoke very calmly barley above a whisper. "I don't want to be invisible. I just am so I make the best of it."

"Loki that's not…" Fandral began.

"IT IS" Loki screamed again cutting him off. He ran his hands through his hair and pulled it a bit to calm himself. When he spoke again it was calm once more. "She changed in front of me once." He plucked a piece of grass and twirled it between his fingers. Now it was Fandral's turn to be confused.

"What?"

"She changed in front of me…like I was a piece of furniture or the family pet." Fandral sighed. He was unsure of what to say. He'd never seen Loki express himself like this and it was heartbreaking. He slumped beside Loki on the ground.

"Of all the women in the nine realms…why her? Please tell me it's not a competition thing." Fandral clapped a hand on Loki's shoulder raising an eyebrow at him in an exaggerated manner. Loki laughed in spite of himself.

"No…if that were it I'd have accepted my loss a long time ago." He played with the grassin his fingers and thought for a moment. "I mean…it's not any one thing really…but I suppose I've always enjoyed danger and challenges and the goddess of war is kind of the embodiment of both. She sees through my tricks even better than Thor."

"That's true" Fandral mused. "She never lets you get away with anything."

"It's foolish I know but she knows me so well. It has to mean something…right?" he didn't wait for Fandral to respond. "I always feel like that perfect moment, that perfect time it's just right out of reach." Loki raised his hand as he said this and dropped the grass he'd been playing with to illustrate his point. Fandral stood up.

"Loki, Life is opportunities. Sometimes things work out sometimes not but as long as you're still above ground you've got a shot…. I have a very bad idea." He looked down giving Loki a reassuring smile and a hand. "You want to help me with it?" Loki returned a wicked grin.

"Why not?"


	5. Chapter 5: A Little More Than Useless

"Where are we going?" Loki asked

"You want to impress a warrior you got to act like one! We're going on a great Heroic quest my friend but where well that's up to you and your books." Loki stopped. 'Screw this' he was annoyed, hungry and still slightly dizzy.

"You're not making any sense no riddles! Speak plain or I'm done with this!" Fandral sighed and lost his smile for a minute turning to face Loki.

"I've seen you sneaking into Odin's secret library. I've heard you speak of secret passages in the mountains only you know about. Are you telling me there's not one thing in all the nine realms that Odin would want? That might impress him and the Lady Sif?" Loki's eyes brightened understanding washing over his face. He was still too shocked to respond. "So were going to the stables... then into the hills and you're going to lead us. This is your quest. I'm just along for the ride." A genuine smile washed over Loki's face.

"I know just the thing! It could even help us in the war!"

"I knew you would." Fandral said resuming his walk. Loki didn't follow right away. He stood looking at the snow for a moment in stunned silence. He had been noticed but not just that.. Fandral seemed like...like he actually..." Loki wiped his suddenly very wet eyes and looked up Fandral was far ahead of him now. How long had he been distracted? When he ran to catch up Fandral didn't turn almost as if he'd expected Loki to process things for a moment.

Finally Loki spoke up. "It's going to be a long way and we won't be able to take horses the whole way. Fandral smiled reassuringly.

"That's alright. I'll get some supplies and we can come back for our rides on the way down.

Loki felt so confused. "You haven't even asked what we're going after" Fandral clapped a hand on Loki's shoulder as they approached the stables.  
"That's because I trust you my prince …now" He nodded to the horses. "Pick us out two good ones while I have a word with the stable girl. She's an old friend." Fandral winked. Loki rolled his eyes but continued to the horses. He knew the only real female friend Fandral had was Sif. All the rest were former or future conquests. He walked up to the horse pen and was instantly struck by the beauty of the black mare that stood by itself in the corner. He walked over to it and reached out trying to pet it but it shied away.

"Shhhh" Loki cooed. "It's alright….here" He stuck out his hand letting the horse smell it for a moment. Then he reached up very slowly and stroked its long soft Maine. "You see? It's alright. I won't hurt you. We're a lot alike you and I" He said speaking slowly and calmly. "I stand alone a lot too." Just then the silence was broken by a loud crash coming from the stables. The black beauty dashed away. Fandral came running into the yard followed by an attractive redhead with arms full of pots and pans.

"I meant no offense my lady!" Fandral insisted.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled sending one of the pots hurling past Fandral's head.

"Grab the horses!" Fandral called.

"You'll not be getting any of my horses you Lothario!" She yelled hurling another pot. This one came so close to Fandral's face it ruffled his hair. He dodged another hitting the ground hard. Loki groaned he really didn't want to do this. His whole body was engulfed in a green light for a moment and when he stepped out he was the perfect image of his brother. When he spoke it was in Thor's booming voice.

"You would deny your crowned prince my lady?" When Loki stepped in between Fandral and her next pot she gasped. Her eyes grew wide.

"Prince…my prince" She bowed her head. "My liege! I'm so sorry I did not recognize you! Of course! Take whatever you need!" Loki held his hand out to her and smiled Thor's warmest smile.

"Arise Maiden! I take nothing!" He took a large sack of gold from his belt and handed it to the still slightly dazed young woman. "We wish to rent that black horse and the brown mare. If you could also pack us some food in a satchel…" He took her hand then and pulled her to her feet. "I'd be very grateful." She stared into his eyes dreamily for a moment. "And if you could hurry?" she shook of his charms coming back to herself.

"Yes my prince of course! I have just the thing!" She ran back inside excitedly.

"I love your pretty blond hair my prince" Fandral said in effeminate voice as he helped himself up off the ground.

"Oh shut up! I hate taking this form. I only did it to save you and you probably deserved the beating but distracting her seemed easier than nursing your concussion."

Perhaps Fandral said saddling the horses. "But death by frying pan seems a little harsh for a simple slip of the memory"

"Uhhgg" Loki put his hand to his face. "You always forget their names."

"Well..." Fandral laughed. "In my defense faces are hard enough to remember."

"I should have let her hit you." Loki laughed.

Just then the lady returned a bit breathless and handed Loki a satchel and three water skins.

"That dark colored one is full of my home brew. I'm sure you're used to much tastier stuff but mine has a hell of a kick. If you find you have a taste for it or anything else you see you know where I am." She winked at Loki as she headed back inside. Loki was glad to be in an illusion for a moment or Fandral would have seen him blushing. Loki gave her a sheepish wave as she shut the stable door. He breathed a sigh of relief and in a flash of light returned to himself again. The black horse bucked at this display but Loki calmed her with a few strokes and she allowed him to climb on her back. They rode in silence for a while then Loki noticed Fandral staring.

"What?" He uttered more sharply than he meant too.

"It bothers you doesn't it? How people treat Thor?" Loki looked away from him and towards the road ahead.

"Were supposed to the same but the people treat him as if he's already king and I'm just the court jester with my 'tricks'" he raged. "There not tricks! There extremely advanced science and Thor could never summon the patience for the study of magic! All his gifts came naturally with no struggle at all! I've spent over four hundred years in study and practice and it's nowhere near perfect but I work hard every day…." Loki clenched his fist and then slowly relaxed. When he spoke again it was calmer quitter and somehow Fandral felt…sad. "I know I won't be king so sometimes I wish father would just get it over with crown Thor but at least make me his advisor.

"You don't want to be king?" Fandral asked surprised. Loki chucked bitterly.

"Want well that's one thing but I don't need to be king. I just need to be respected. To be listened to. As an adviser I could help Thor so much. Keep him out of trouble." Fandral studied him for a moment thinking.

"You know that's actually not the worst idea. It would be kind of the perfect compromise. Thor is bad about running into situations without thinking."

"Exactly! I'm great at strategy research and planning! I could use spies well see an attack coming months ahead and no one would care that I'm too skinny or can't fight hand to hand as well because it would be my mind that was of value!" Loki was talking very excitedly but then he stopped and his face fell. "I just think saying we both have a chance, making me compete in a contest I've already lost… it's unfair. At least if father gave me the authority and Thor would listen I'd be worth something to Asgard. I wouldn't be a joke anymore. "

"Loki you're not…" but Loki put up his hand to quite him and Fandral mused for a moment longer. "Change things then! That's what we're doing starting today! Now come on show me what that horse can do!" Fandral kicked his horse's side and took off at breakneck speed. Loki grinned wiped the tears he'd never let anyone see from his eyes and took off at a gallop.

"Come on girl! We can't let him show us up can we?"


	6. Chapter 6: The Legend Of The Green One

Hours after the horses had been left to a lush pastor and long after the warmth of the Alcohol had worn off they climbed. Loki was finding his plan less and less appealing. The higher up they went the more slippery the rocks were becoming but Fandral was just as cheerful as ever and they were almost there. He had marked the entrance to his portal with a special rock, which while most wouldn't notice was very out of place in these hills. Fandral who was now above him had passed it. He smiled satisfied with his own cleverness.

"There!" He pointed. Fandral moved the rock and gasped. After all the time he'd spent around sorcerers, he thought nothing could surprise him at this point. He was wrong. He didn't even notice that Loki had reached his level and was staring at him grinning. "Beautiful isn't it?" Fandral jumped finally noticing him.

"What…where is this? Is it real?" Inside the portal lay a field of white flowers with a perfect sun beating down from a clear blue sky. A river ran through the field and beautiful women bathed in it. They lay in the fields as well there perfect bare skin clothed only in the rays of the sun. Fandral found himself unable to look away. Loki chuckled.

"Yes it's real. It's Valhalla…or one of the back doors anyway." Fandral continued to stair. He reached a hand out to touch one of the women. "No wait!" Loki yelled but it was too late. For a moment Fandral didn't exist anywhere. Then lights flew past him at alarming speeds and he opened his eyes to find himself standing in the field he'd been viewing moments earlier. He was surrounded by sun, flowers and flesh. He turned when he heard cursing as Loki appeared beside him. "You idiot! I hadn't done the cloaking spell yet! You have no idea what you've done!" Loki paused and looked around. The ladies were no longer giggling joyously as they had been before. Now they looked shocked and angry. Loki backed up raising his hands in a defensive manner. Fandral flashed them a dashing smile and bowed.

"Hello Ladies" He waved to them. "So sorry to intrude but were just passing through… no need to be alarmed." They all stared for a moment in shock then one pointed.

"MEN!" Her scream became a battle cry as they ran towards Loki and Fandral in a fierce dash. Loki grabbed Fandral's shoulders and pushed him to the ground muttering something as they fell. The women stopped suddenly and looked around seeming to be confused. Loki put a finger to his lips and motioned for Fandral to follow him into some high grass nearby.

'Invisibility spell?' Fandral mouthed. Loki nodded and peered out through the grass looking worried. The women were still searching for them.

"There here somewhere" one said kicking the air.

"The green one is tricky." Another replied.

Fandral stifled a laugh and looked at Loki for conformation but he looked away sheepishly and motioned for Fandral to follow him. They crawled on their bellies for a long while. Finally Loki paused for a moment listening and stood up.

"You're such a fool" He muttered angrily. "We could have been captured then we'd be stuck here for good." Fandral was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well if one has to be stuck someplace…" He got up nudging Loki as he spoke. "There are worse places right?" Loki laughed a bit in spite of himself.

"You won't think that once you've had a few of their fists and legs to the head. There beautiful no question but also very deadly." As they walked the landscape was changing. The vegetation grew more and more scarce and the ground seemed rougher.

"You sound like you speak from experience 'green one'." Fandral punched Loki's arm in a teasing manner. Loki smiled and rubbed his arm.

"I was young and curious" He protested.

"You mean young and Horney!" Fandral joked. Loki blushed slightly.

"Well that too, perhaps. I had this theory since it is called 'the hall of innocence' anyone who was uhhh…" Loki fumbled for the correct phrase "…shall we say inexperienced could gain access. It was not so. They hate men. I was nearly kicked to death." Fandral doubled over laughing as Loki continued. "It's not funny! I had to to crawl down the mountain like that." Despite himself though he laughed too.

"Wait was that…" Fandral remembered now. "You'd been missing and Thor brought you home and told us you'd been sparring and you fell."

"Well neither of us was going to admit to being nearly beaten to death by a bunch of maidens." Loki smiled wistfully. "He covered for me. Thor couldn't come then anyway he'd already…" Fandral nodded.

"Yes I remember. He was very popular even then. Comes with being a prince I suppose." Loki scoffed.

"Depends on the prince. " Fandral clapped him on the back.

"You seem to do alright when you try. I've seen a few comings and goings from your chambers. The hand maiden's call you 'the wicked Loki'." Loki's face fell at the mention of this nickname. He looked at the ground and spoke barley above a whisper.

"It's less of a compliment than you think. Supposedly I use magic to ensnare the hearts of women. It's really just caused by a few drunken indiscretions. Nothing to be proud of. No one who would choose me had they other options." Fandral stared at his friend's sad face for a moment unsure of what to say. He never really regretted any of his many encounters but he knew it wasn't a good feeling when the women did.

"Were here. Look!" Loki interrupted his thoughts. In front of them lay a great valley in which what looked like millions of warriors fought dying over and over only to rise to fight again.

"The Valhool" Fandral said in a breathless whisper.

"Yes, the fallen train here."

"Training for what?"

"They believe one day they'll rise and fight during Ragnarok. To me though it just seems like a perfectly good waste of eternity but that's not what I meant to show you. "Look there" He pointed again. Across the Vally lay a golden eye shining in the sun.

"It's bigger than I imagined" Fandral stated down playing their situation. Loki laughed.

"You're not going to ask how we get across."

"I assumed you had a plan."

"Thor would just fly" he said bitterly.

"He would." Fandral agreed clapping a hand on Loki's back but this is your moment of glory not your brothers." Loki looked shocked for a moment at Fandral's kindness and then smirked.

"Watch this" Loki crouched at the edge of the cliff put his hands to the ground and chanted "Vaxa" the ground began to stretch from the cliff towards the golden eye. Loki continued to chant the phrase over and over now putting both hands to the ground and beginning to pant with effort. The bridge now stretched halfway across but Loki's arms were beginning to shake. "Va…xa" unable to take the strain anymore his arms gave out and he collapsed onto the hard ground.

"Loki!" Fandral exclaimed coming to his side. "Are you alright?" Loki didn't reply but beat his fist into the ground.

"Damn it!"

"It's alright you did well enough." He stuck a foot out onto the bridge testing it. "hmmm seems sturdy enough" He took a few cautious steps as Loki struggled to his feet.

"Be careful and be quick I'm not sure how long it will hold." Fandral nodded and walked a bit faster. He looked back at Loki.

"I think I can jump it but its so big how do I get it back?" Loki searched his pockets for a moment then after pulling out a few vials he threw one to Fandral.

"Just pour that on it." Fandral tucked the vail into the pouch at his waist and looked over the edge for a moment watching the soldiers below. Then he backed up and took a flying leap. He caught the edge with the toes of his boots and grabbed onto the eye barley able to pull himself back up. Loki smirked. "Very graceful."

"Yes well I made it." He looked over the artifact and opened Loki's potion pouring it over it. Slowly the golden eye began to shrink. It continued decreasing in size until it was the size of an apple. Fandral picked it up and tossed it in the air. "So light!" he remarked and then placed it in his pocket and backed up to try the jump again, but just then the sky grew dark and the ground began to shake. "I'm guessing that's a bad sign?" Loki looked around.

"Jump now!" He shouted across the bridge. "Before it's too late!" Fandral jumped but missed this time he grabbed at the earth and felt it crumble beneath his fingers. He was falling then suddenly it stopped.

"God your heavy!" Loki winced. "Come on." Fandral used his free hand to pull himself up with Loki's help.

"What was that? What happening?" He asked.

"I'm not sure maybe a fail-safe or a trap but either way we need to get some place safe." No sooner did these words leave his mouth than the bridge began to collapse.


	7. Chapter 7: A Warm Welcome Home

Chapter 7: A Warm Welcome Home

Fandral ran catching up with Loki. They sprinted not looking back as the bridge and then the cliff face collapsed onto the warriors below. "The Hills" Loki cried pointing. To the left of them red peaks stretched. "There's a cave I camped in there once we just have to reach it and hope it hasn't caved in with all this. " When they got to the base of the hills Loki looked back and saw where the cliff face had collapsed the soldiers were climbing out using the fallen rocks to make their escape.

"Oh Shit. This is really bad!" They began to climb looking back every few seconds to see more and more of the solders climbing out. Loki sighed with relief when he spotted the cave.

"Oh thank All mother it's still here." A few rocks had fallen over the entrance but Loki was easily able to squeeze through. Fandral had a bit harder time. He finally managed to squeeze his broad shoulders through, falling face first into the cave. He quickly jumped up to look through the opening. It didn't seem as if they'd been noticed.

"We should block the entrance the rest of the way just to be safe." Loki suggested still breathing hard.

"Sounds like a plan" Fandral helped him stack rocks. "So what does it mean…them being free?" Loki looked at him worriedly.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. It's not supposed to happen until the end of days so who knows?"

"So we could have started the end of the world? That would get us a place in the history books at least." Fandral smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Uhgg!" Loki pounded the cave wall wincing as he hurt his hand. "Damn it! The one time I leap without looking!" He sunk to the floor. Fandral put an arm on his shoulder and sat beside him.

"I was only teasing. I'm sure Odin will never let it get that far." Loki put his head in his hands.

"He's definitely not going to be happy though either way. "Loki sighed. "I just want to make him proud of me, but I'm always messing up."

"It'll pass you'll see…this eye…" He pulled the artifact from his pocket and turned it over in his hand. "What does it do?" Loki smiled he'd almost forgotten the bright side of all this.

"The Warlocks eye has the ability to cast mind control enchantments only the most powerful beings can resist. Even then it's difficult. "

"So it could be quite the diplomatic tool?" Fandral asked understanding Loki's plan now.

"Exactly. Things have not been going well with Loufey and were revising the treaty soon so it could help father out a lot." Fandral smiled thinking how other men might use such power.

"That's very noble of you, Loki. You never thought of using it for personal gain? You could have Odin name you king or …"

"…Make Sif fall in love with me?" Loki laughed. "Don't think it didn't cross my mind but it wouldn't be real and would basically be mind rape since it wouldn't really be her wanting me and father is probably too strong for it to work well on him."

"I suppose that's all true but it wouldn't stop a lot of people from trying. Hey you know since were stuck…might as well live it up right?" He pulled out the skin full of wine and the food the girl had packed. This made Loki giggle again. Fandral never seemed to be down for long. It was one of his best qualities.

"I'll take the water. I'm still feeling dehydrated." Fandral shrugged and took a gulp from the flask and made a disgusted face.

"Looks like I made the right choice."

"It's terrible but it's strong." He broke the bread and handed Loki some. "Go on keep your strength up and tell me how were going to get out of here. I know you have a plan. You always do."

"Well there's this." Loki held out his hand and a glowing orb appeared in it. "There's portals all over this place. We could use it to find one to get us home. Where we end up in Asgard however…that I can't say." Loki let the orb go and beckoned for Fandral to follow. It wasn't long before they found the portal.

"Here goes…" Fandral jumped hitting the hard marble floor with Loki landing on him a moment later. "leave it to you to find a portal that opens in the ceiling!"

"Well were home aren't we?" Loki smiled and stood up and then froze seeing his parents. "Loki!" Odin yelled. Loki's face completely changed he suddenly looked like a frightened child but then smiled again when he saw Frigga running towards him.

"Mother!" She hugged him tightly tears streaming from her eyes.

"Oh Loki! I was so worried. I'm so glad you're okay!" Odin scowled but waited for them to separate.

"Don't coddle the boy that's half his problem. You keep them to soft too emotional he needs to learn discipline." He turned to Loki and Fandral. "You both need to learn there are consequences to your actions." Loki tried to protest.

"But father…"

"Don't you dare interrupt me!" Odin was fuming "you'll train with Thor for the rights of passage. Fandral tried to speak up.

"But your Majesty, Loki is too young"

"Silence an exception will be made you need to toughen up and stop all these foolish spells. You need direction in your life. You are weak Loki. This challenge will make you stronger." Loki looked terrified but hung his head."

"Yes father. I will do my best." Odin stormed off motioning for Frigga to follow. She looked back at the boys were equally but knew there was no sense in protesting once Odin had made up his mind. Fandral sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault for getting you into this but maybe when you give Odin the eye he'll change his mind." Loki got up slowly and when he spoke it sounded angry and determined.

"I'm not giving it up, not yet anyway. I'll win that fight all do better than Thor and when I got to see father's face at my victory then I'll give it up but not yet." Loki stormed off. He was so angry he barely noticed Sif talking to Thor until he was almost on top of them. At the last minute he ducked behind the pillar and watched. What would it be like for Sif to look in him the way she was Thor? He didn't deserve it he was so oblivious to her feelings when they were obvious to everyone else. Loki sighed and looked away fingering the golden eye in his pocket." Go away, Thor" he thought. Then did he imagine it, or do the eye suddenly feel warm in his hand? A second later he saw Thor walked past him briskly not noticing him. Sif ran after him.

"Thor! Thor wait!" He stopped right in front of Loki. She looked completely crestfallen.

"My lady? Is something wrong? "Loki was always quiet but his voice was even softer now. It still caused her to jump in surprise.

"Oh Loki!" She looked back more embarrassed now been said, "how long have you been there?"

"Not long. I just saw you and you looked upset so I thought… Did Thor say something?" She shook her head.

"No nothing like that… It was just strange we're in the middle of a conversation. I was going to ask him to be my escort to the ball tonight but he said he had to leave right when I was about to ask. Maybe he saw it coming." Then Loki understood. Without realizing he activated the power of the eye. He snapped back to reality. Sif was looking down sadly. "I just want one chance you know? Just one great night with him to dance and dress up and have him see me as a normal girl." Her head was down but he could tell by her boy she was holding back tears. He moved to hug her but stopped himself his arms hovering awkwardly and dropping. He couldn't bear to see her like this. It made him so angry at Thor to ignore any girl like this was terrible but to do it to someone as amazing as Sif should've been a crime. He wanted to say 'I'll take you! I'd be honored to take you! Pick me!', But he only stared. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be bothering you with this." Loki put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Sif really." He smiled reassuringly." You're my friend that's what we do. I'm always here to listen." He smiled back.

"Thank you Loki. I should be going now. I have practice with Fandral but maybe I see you tonight. You should come. You might meet someone."

"I just might." He whispered to himself as she left. In his mind a plan was forming.


End file.
